SAMEHADA
by Escalina234
Summary: Genres : Action-Aventure Heroic Fantasy. Alternative Unvivers. l'univers est composé de phénomènes bien étranges dont certains feraient mieux de rester inconnus...comme celui des rois de la guerre, ou SAMEHADAS.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Le soleil perça à l'horizon.

Le vent cessa net de souffler.

Une rivière écarlate entama son long écoulement vers un précipice abyssal.

-_Le sang ne saura trop couler, les larmes ne sauront se tarirent, ton existence même est source de malheur._

Un poing s'éleva vers le ciel et vers la lumière nouvelle que dardait l'astre solaire sur un monde nouveau.

_-Une mort ne peut être vaine, plusieurs sont forcément nécessaire dans l'unification d'un peuple._

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent d'un peu partout et tous, rassemblés autour d'une montagne de corps, le sourire aux lèvres, bombaient la poitrine, jouissant d'une nouvelle renommé.

_-La mort n'est pas une __fin en soit, mais le début de ce qui dépasse l'entendement humain._

_-Est-ce pour cela que nous prenons des vies ? Pour conduire des âmes torturées vers un renouveau ou simplement pour pouvoir parader, les épaules droites et vanter les mérites d'un empire qui n'a que trop existé ?_

_-Laisse ton cœur être guider par les chansons des ancêtres, ouvre-leur ton esprit, ai soif de leur connaissance et tu trouveras réponses à tes questions._

_-Je ne puis cautionner le meurtre et pourtant, me voici au devant d'une guerre sans fin. Combien de vies ont-elles étés prisent par le fil de mon épée, combien y passeront encore ? _

_-Laisse ton cœur être guidés par les chansons des ancêtres et tu trouveras réponses à tes questions._

_-C'est impossible, ces vieilles chansons ne me parlent plus._

_-Tu ne sais peut-être plus comment interpréter leurs messages. Laisse-les te bercer et tu trouveras…_

_-Réponses à mes questions, oui je sais, je sais tout cela._

_-Alors jouissons de notre victoire et préparons nous pour la prochaine car celle-ci ne doit pas être la dernière._

_Pourtant__, elle fut la dernière…_

Je ne sais plus à combien de temps remontent mes souvenirs. J'ai l'impression que cela c'est passé il y a des siècles.

Nous avons perdu…lamentablement.

Autant nous avons pris des vies durant nos glorieuses victoires, autant nous fumes décimés lors de notre première défaite.

Comment aurions nous pu prévoir ce qui c'est produit ce jour là ? Nous étions si fort, si préparés à vaincre une fois de plus…peut-être pas assez, pas autant qu' « eux », en tout cas. Nous avions la rage de vaincre et cela se sentait dans les chants que nous entonnions. Eux ne chantaient pas, leur visage était durs, sérieux, comme s'ils s'attendaient à mourir, à être vaincus. Et puis le cor à lancé le début de la bataille, et puis…nous avons compris.

Ils n'étaient pas en surnombre, sans doute moins nombreux que nous, ils n'étaient pas plus entrainés non plus, nos guerriers étaient bien plus vaillants, mais ils l'avaient, « lui ». Dès son apparition, tout était déjà perdus. Il ne ressemblait à rien que je n'eus déjà vu sur un champ de bataille. Son armure, noire comme les ténèbres profondes semblaient absorber toute la lumière environnante.

Il se déplaçait avec une grâce qui n'aurait pas du être sienne, affublé comme il l'était. Le poids du métal qu'il portait sur son dos ne semblait l'affecter en rien…il était, à lui seul, la première ligne. De sa main gauche il tenait fièrement les rênes de son cheval, animal géant au pelage noir, animal effrayant, tout droit sortit du monde des enfers. Dans sa main droite, une énorme épée, sans doute deux fois plus grande que moi, luisante sous ce soleil de plomb.

Il a lancé son cheval au galop, et tout étais déjà fini avant même tout ai commencé. Je me souviens d'une lame froide se plantant dans mon flanc et de la morsure d'un sol chaud, rugueux et visqueux à la fois. Dans les limbes de la demi-inconscience, je peux encore entendre les cris d'agonie, les hennissements des chevaux mortellement blessés, l'odeur poisseuse du sang, le gout de mon propre sang, s'accumulant dans ma bouche.

Et puis, plus rien.

Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? Je ne sais pas. Pas très longtemps en tout cas.

A mon réveil, j'étais encore allongé sur le sol rocailleux. Mon sang avait séché, mais l'odeur métallique subsistait. La douleur dans mon flanc me faisait atrocement souffrir, mais je trouvais la force de me redresser et de contempler…la mort. Dans toute sa splendeur.

Sur le sol – étais-ce encore un sol d'ailleurs ? – des membres désarticulés, des têtes aux traits figés dans une grimace de douleur, de surprise, des corps démembrés et du sang, à perte de vue.

Combien étions-nous déjà ? 20 000 ?

Pourquoi ne voyais-je aucun corps ennemis ?

Et puis je le vis…Tavek.

Le monde s'arrêta. Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi. La douleur engourdis mon corps et mon cœur.

Tavek. Mort. De la pire des manières qui soit. Empalé sur un pic. Comme exemple.

Ma vue se brouilla. Je pleurais. Je riais.

_« -La mort n'est pas une fin en soit, mais le début de ce qui dépasse l'entendement humain. »_

Vraiment ?

Que faisait-il là alors ? Le visage déformé par la peur ?

Je pleurais. Je rias. J'avais tellement mal ! Physiquement, mais aussi moralement.

Ma blessure ne saignait plus, mais si je ne mourrais pas d'un déficit en sang, je mourrais certainement d'autres choses…de déshydratation par exemple.

Je me laissais aller sur le sol. La nuit tombait, et elle refroidissait les alentours. Je pleurais, encore et encore, attendant une mort qui ne venait, qui se faisait désirer. Je tâtonnais autour de moi, à la recherche d'une arme qui me permettrait de mourir avec honneur, mais je ne trouvais rien. La seule que je vis était loin, si loin de moi ! Je me résolu à ramper, nageant dans ce sang, roulant sur des restants de corps ayant appartenu à des amis.

A chaque nouveau mouvement, je sentais ma chair se distendre, mes entrailles s'étirer, et je gémissais de douleur…mais la mort ne venait pas. Lasse, fourbue, j'arrêtais ma progression. Je m'étais remis à saigner, la délivrance n'était donc plus très loin. Mes yeux se fermait peu à peu…je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux…souffrir au point de désirer ardemment la mort, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible…et pourtant…

Alors que je me croyais enfin libre, une voix résonna dans le lointain. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, je discernais une silhouette, mais impossible de discerner ses traits…j'étais véritablement en train de mourir. Je ne comprenais pas ce que disait la personne penchée au dessus de moi, elle s'emblait s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre, sans doute un peu plus loin. Sa voix me parvenait comme un murmure…. ça n'était pas ma langue, c'était bien trop gutturale. J'entendis un autre bruit, comme une sorte de signal. La personne penchée au dessus de moi sembla dire quelque chose de nouveau et puis je me sentis soulevé de terre…du reste, je ne me souviens pas, je me suis sans doute évanouis.

Salut! Je suis nouvelle sur ce site et c'est l'une de mes toutes premières fics concernants la très célèbre série Saint Seiya! J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira!

Pour le prologue, je le trouve moi même assez lourd et peut-être même confus. Les chapitres qui suivront le seront moins (enfin, j'espère^^').

Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, s'il y en a. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me relire ces temps-ci. J'espère en tous cas que vous avez appréciez…j'ai besoins de tous vos avis, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs alors lâchez des coms !

Biz et a plus!


	2. Chapter I

**CHAPITRE I**

Il faisait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. J'avais l'impression de me liquéfier. Mes paupières étaient lourdes, tellement lourdes que je n'arrivais pas à les soulever. Mes yeux restaient irrémédiablement clos. Autour de moi, je sentais une certaine agitation. Des voix résonnaient, des gens s'exprimaient dans une langue qui m'était inconnue. Les souvenirs affluaient peu à peu dans ma tête…cette personne penchée sur moi, s'exprimant dans la même langue gutturale…le signal, et puis, le trou noir. Plus rien.

A défaut de pouvoir me servir de mes yeux, je mis tous mes autres sens à contribution. Je tâtais autour de moi et me rendit compte que j'étais allongé sur ce qui me sembla être un lit de camp. Je reniflais légèrement, une odeur de feuilles fraichement écrasées embaumait l'air. Tout à coup, les bruits cessèrent, ne restèrent d'eux que de faibles murmures.

Une poigne se saisit de mon bras et me tira sans douceur. J'étouffais un gémissement de douleur. Quelque chose fut retiré de ma tête et mes yeux, que je croyais clos, furent agressés par une lueur vive. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'habituer à la clarté environnante et pour me débarrasser des points de couleurs qui dansaient devant mes pupilles.

Autour de moi, une dizaine d'hommes me fixaient, hagards. Ils étaient tous de taille imposante, beaucoup plus grand que moi, les traits fixent, ponctués d'un certain…amusement ? A Coté de moi, un homme. Sans doute celui qui m'avait retiré ce que j'identifiai comme un bandage. Son visage ne ressemblait en rien à ceux des autres. Autant ces confrères avaient la peau tannée par le soleil, autant la sienne semblait être taillée dans l'albâtre le plus pur…un noble. Ses yeux bleus profonds me fixaient sans honte, me détaillant de la tête aux pieds…j'eus envi de le frapper. Ses longs cheveux tellement noirs, qu'ils semblaient bleus, étaient retenue dans une haute queue de cheval et ses vêtement rappelaient en tout point ceux d'un guérisseur. J'étais dévisagé par tous ces gens comme on dévisage une bête de foire. Une colère sourde monta en moi en sans que je n'eus pu expliquer ce qui se passait, J'avais brusquement retiré mon bras de la poigne de l'homme, laissant l'étonnement envahir ses traits.

Quelqu'un siffla parmi les hommes qui peuplaient l'endroit.

Le guérisseur éclata d'un rire franc, suivit par tous les autres. Il dit quelque chose dans sa langue qui fit redoubler la vague de rire…j'avais terriblement honte.

-Eh bien dites-moi, vous en avez du courage pour une petite chose comme vous.

J'étouffais un hoquet de surprise…il parlait ma langue ! Avec un accent assez trainant mais tout à fait compréhensible !

-Surtout que vous n'êtes pas en position d'agir ainsi…vous êtes en territoire ennemis.

Ça, il n'avait pas besoin de me le dire, je m'en étais déjà rendue compte.

J'essayais d'ouvrir la bouche et de rétorquer quelque chose…mais ma gorge était bien trop sèche.

-Vous en avez eu de la chance, vous savez, dit-il en me tendant un verre d'eau. S'en sortir après avoir reçu « Souhiel » en plein flanc relève de l'impossible…il faut croire que non, puisque vous êtes encore là ! Milo commence sans doute à perdre la main.

_Souhiel ?_

-Vous savez, l'énorme épée qui vous a empalé. Je ne connais personne aillant survécu à sa morsure mortelle…à part vous, bien évidemment, répondit-il à ma question muette.

Je bus une gorgée d'eau – qui état bizarrement froide – et déglutit difficilement.

-Je suis votre ennemi, alors pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Demandais-je de but-en-blanc.

Autour de moi, ils firent tous les yeux ronds. Oui, je savais parler.

-Bonne question. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas celui qui vous ai sauvé, je n'ai fait que vous soigner, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Mais pourquoi ? Vous auriez pu dire non.

Il me fixa un certains temps, m'obligeant à baisser les paupières.

-Je suis guérisseur, je ne peux décemment pas laisser quelqu'un mourir, ce serait contre tous les principes de la médecine. J'imagine que des barbares comme vous ne peuvent pas comprendre.

Son ton était brusquement devenu sévère. Je fronçais les sourcils…nous, barbares ? Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Je voulais répliquer mais j'avais trop…peur ?

Le guérisseur me tourna le dos et dis quelque chose à ses confrères. Il y eut comme une vague de protestations qui s'estompa bien vite. Ils se levèrent chacun à leur tour et sortirent de la tente dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

Il leur avait demandé de partir et ça n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Après quelques minutes, le calme fut revenu dans la tente. Celle-ci me parut d'ailleurs bien plus grande et je discernais enfin sa forme circulaire.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda t'il.

C'était fou la vitesse à laquelle il pouvait changer d'expression. Son air sévère s'était envolé, ne laissant que le sérieux de la profession…J'aillais devoir répondre.

-Bien…je crois.

Instinctivement, ma main rechercha mon flanc. J'étais vêtu d'une sorte de longue tunique blanche en coton, si fine que je pouvais sentir, à travers le tissu, les bandelettes rêches qui m'enserrait le torse.

Je n'avais plus trop mal, c'était déjà cela.

-Il va falloir que je vérifie l'état de votre blessure.

Raison pour laquelle il avait fait sortir les autres de la tente. Je commençais à comprendre.

-Redressez-vous et enlever votre tunique.

Il me demandait de me déshabiller ? Me déshabiller devant mon ennemi ? Bizarrement, malgré mes protestations intérieures, je le fis…il avait déjà sans doute tout vu, tout tâter, en me soignant.

Ce constat me fit tourner la tête.

A l'aide d'énormes ciseaux, il coupa les bandelettes et je pus enfin voir mon flanc…ou du moins, ce qu'il en était devenu.

Une longue marque oblique me scindait la chair. La blessure n'était pas encore complètement guéris, mais les points de sutures qu'il avait du me faire maintenait la plaie close.

Je me sentis défaillir.

Je garderais sans doute une cicatrice à vie.

-Comme vous le voyez, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. Une blessure pareille aurait du vous tuer sur le coup…l'épée a semblé manquer vos points vitaux, me dit le guérisseur le visage toujours sérieux.

Il se redressa et revint avec un broc remplit d'eau bouillante. Je vous laisserais imaginer la suite. Inutile de vous raconter le calvaire qui fut mien pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

A la fin de celui-ci, un nouveau bandage, bien plus serré que le premier, enserrait mon torse en feu.

-Encore une semaine d'un traitement comme celui-ci et votre blessure ne serra plus qu'un mauvais souvenir ! S'exclama le guérisseur en jetant les vieux pansements.

Si je survivais à tous ces traitements bien sur.

Il se retira vers le fond de la tente pendant un instant et revint avec verre remplit d'une mixture…verdâtre.

-Tenez, me dit-il. Ça aussi, ça fait partit de votre traitement.

J'eus un hoquet de dégout.

-Ce n'est pas très beau à voir, et pas très bon, voire infecte, mais croyez-moi, rien ne vaut ses caractéristiques thérapeutiques, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Avalez-le d'un coup sec et sans respirer, ça passera tout seul.

Conseil on ne peut plus judicieux que je suivis à la lettre…cela ne m'empêcha pas, pendant les cinq minutes qui suivirent, de garder ma main plaquer sur ma bouche pour ne pas vomir. Ce truc était infect.

Le guérisseur me demanda vite de remettre ma tunique.

-Nous aurons de la visite dans très peu de temps et il serrait mal venu que vous soyez nu.

Je m'empressais de m'exécuter.

Il tira une chaise et s'installa à cheval sur celle-ci, me détailla une fois de plus. C'était cela, leur éducation aux Kelns ?

-Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? Lui demandais-je les sourcils froncés.

Il secoua négativement la tête et un sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres.

-Oh, pour rien de spécial. C'est juste la première fois que je vois quelqu'un d'aussi…d'aussi…

-D'aussi quoi ? M'échauffais-je.

-D'aussi blond.

Ah…ok.

-D'après ce que disent les vieux livres Kelns, les membres de votre empire – autrement dit, les Helns, les barbares – possèdent tous les cheveux blonds. Il m'est arrivé de voir des Helns, mais jamais d'aussi blond que vous.

Mécaniquement, mes doigts se glissèrent dans mes cheveux. Effectivement, j'étais plus blond que la normale, tellement blond, qu'il était parfois impossible de déterminer à vue d'œil l'endroit où s'arrêtait ma chevelure.

-C'est fascinant, murmura le guérisseur en plissant les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas un animal de foire et encore moins un spécimen d'expérimentations ! M'exclamais-je.

-Reste encore à le prouver, dit-il en posa sa tète dans sa paume gauche.

J'avais la nette impression d'être en train de bouder.

-Vos yeux aussi sont étranges…un peu comme ceux de De Valon.

De Valon ? Comme si je savais de qui il parlait.

-Vos pupilles changent incessamment de couleurs. Depuis votre réveil, j'en ai enregistré quatre. Le bleu, votre couleur naturelle, le bleu-vert, exprimant un sentiment de honte, le bleu marine, la colère et le vert, l'étonnement. En somme, la couleur de vos yeux trahis vos sentiments…exactement comme De Valon.

Il avait réussit à faire un portrait quasiment parfais de moi en seulement une heure ?

-Vous êtes une créature intéressante, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

_Je ne suis pas un animal !_ aurais-je voulus répliquer. Mais autant cet homme me paraissait pondéré, autant je sentais couler en lui une force considérable. S'il perdait la tête et voulait me tuer, je ne me voyais pas en réchapper, vus l'état dans lequel j'étais.

Il me fit un grand sourire qui confirma mes pensées. Cet homme sentait le danger à plein nez.

-Vous aussi, vous êtes assez caractéristique de votre peuple, dis-je en le fixant dans les yeux.

Parfois, ma propre audace me surprenait.

-Ah oui ? fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Tout à fait, la couleur de vos cheveux pour commencer…on ne trouverait pas plus noir ailleurs. Seuls les Kelns sont aussi bruns.

-Mais nous avons aussi des roux.

-Des roux ? Parce que les cheveux rouges, aussi rouges que le sang, pour vous cela s'appelle roux ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Je haussais les épaules.

-En quoi d'autres suis-je caractéristique de mon peuple ? demanda t'il franchement curieux.

Cet homme était surprenant.

-Votre taille. Vous êtes tous de taille imposante.

-Vraiment ? Ne seraient-ce pas les membres de votre peuple qui sont petits et bourrus ?

Pas complètement faux. Mais quand la taille moyenne d'un peuple s'élève à plus d'un mètre 80, femmes comprises, on ne peut qu'être traité de géant.

-Vos cils aussi sont une marque de votre peuple. Ils sont exagérément longs.

-Les vôtres aussi, me contrecarra t'il.

-N'avez-vous toujours pas compris que je suis une exception ? Lui lâchais-je.

-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?

Ça, je n'en avais aucune idée. D'où tenais-je mon apparence ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je suis assez différent d'eux en tous cas.

Le pire, c'est que cela me chagrinait véritablement.

-Vous devriez être content de ne pas leur ressembler…quoique, vous faites plus fille qu'autre chose.

Je me sentis rougir jus qu'à la pointe des cheveux…cet homme ne narguait volontairement.

Alors que je voulais lui lancer une réplique acerbe, ayant oublié tout mon bon sens, la tenture de la tente ou nous nous trouvions s'ouvrit brusquement et laissa entrer un nouveau venu..

L'homme qui venait d'entrer – que j'identifiai comme général à cause ses insignes – me jeta un regard avant de jeter les épées qu'il portait au coté gauche sur une table à l'allure branlante et de s'asseoir sur une chaise non loin de celle du guérisseur.

L'atmosphère se fit tout d'un coup plus pesante. Il était aussi grand que les autres avec une musculature plus fine, plus en longueur. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ceux du guérisseur et retombaient en boucles folles dans le creux de son dos. Ses yeux étaient tellement bleus, qu'ils en paraissaient noirs

-Alors, comment se remet-il ?

Il parlait au guérisseur de moi, dans ma propre langue, comme si je n'étais pas là.

-Je vais très bien, merci, dis-je sans réfléchir.

Il détourna lentement son regard sur moi et haussa un de ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés. Le guérisseur haussa les épaules et je déglutis lentement en maudissant mon caractère impertinent.

-Tiens donc, Monsieur voudrait qu'on s'adresse à lui directement ? dit-il.

Je sentis un frisson parcourir mon dos. Dans sa voix perçait une ironie malveillante. Je crois que je préférais en tout point mon ami le guérisseur.

Je crispais mes doigts sur la couverture et m'évertuait de ne pas baisser les yeux, une fois était assez.

Il eut un rire presqu'inaudible qui accrut mon malaise.

-Eh bien, nous sommes tombés sur une sacrée trouvaille, dit-il une fois qu'il eut finit de rire.

-De tous ceux que vous auriez pu sauver, c'est celui là que vous avez choisis, se lamenta le guérisseur en se dirigeant vers ses instruments.

Je me sentais très mal à l'aise…comme une véritable bête de foire.

-Alors, puisque vous ne voulez pas être ignoré, allons-y. Quel est votre nom ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le donnerais, répondis-je sans ambages.

-Quel âge avez-vous ?

-Je ne répondrais pas à cette question.

-A quelle infanterie appartenez-vous et quel est votre grade ?

-Je ne répondrais pas non plus à celles-là.

-Comptez-vous continuer à vous comporter ainsi ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me comporterais autrement, nous sommes ennemis !

-Bien vus, murmura t'il. Alors vous savez que je n'ai qu'un mot à dire et votre vie s'achèvera ?

Je redressais fièrement la tête. Mon honneur, c'était tout ce qu'il me restait.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé de me sauver la vie.

-Effectivement, mais nous l'avons fait.

-Je suis donc en droit de ne pas coopérer.

-Tout à fait, mais seulement si on vous en laisse le choix, en d'autre termes, vous allez devoir coopérer même si vous ne le voulez pas.

Sa voix était calme, trop calme même.

-Vous allez me torturer ? Lui demandais-je, sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh non ! fit-il en levant les mains. Ces pratiques barbares sont peut-être les vôtres mais pas les nôtres. Nous sommes bien trop civilisés pour cela.

Mes mains se crispèrent une fois de plus sur les draps.

-Nous trouverons bien un moyen de vous faire parler, vous avez de la famille je crois, et vous venez de perdre une bataille décisive dans laquelle le gros de vos forces à périt. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps et de formalités pour que votre empereur se rende et que vos terres fusionnent avec notre empire. Il serait fâcheux pour vous de contrarier les hautes sphères de cet empire, n'est ce pas ?

Une sueur froide coula le long de mon dos…il menaçait ma famille, cet homme me faisait du chantage.

-Parce que vous croyez que menacer des gens pour avoir ce que vous désiré est mieux que la torture ? Vous n'êtes que des fourbes qui se cachent derrière de faux semblant.

J'avais peur, mais j'étais aussi en colère.

-Peut-être, fit-il en haussant les épaules, mais cela est toujours mieux que de faire couler le sang inutilement.

Il était si calme….je fulminais.

-Si nous recommencions ?demanda t'il calmement.

Je le fixais longuement sans qu'il n'en semble se formaliser.

-Alors, vous vous appelez ?

-Derseck…Shaka Derseck…dis-je en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

-Parfait. Votre âge ?

-19 ans, bientôt 20.

Il parut surpris.

-Vous êtes plus vieux que vous ne le paraissez !

Etais-ce un compliment ça ?

-Votre infanterie ?

-Dragon rouge, sous le commandement de…de Tavek Iessert.

Je retiens difficilement ma voix de trembler…ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse devant l'ennemi. La leçon bateau de tout bon soldat.

-Votre grade ?

-Lieutenant colonel.

Il fit les yeux ronds...d'une manière spéciale, comme s'il…comme s'il faisait semblant d'être intéressé. Je le détestais déjà.

-Je ne vous croyais pas si gradé…votre morphologie est pourtant assez contraignante…

J'entendis le rire étouffé du guérisseur. Lui aussi je le détestais.

-Ma morphologie ne m'a jamais pénalisé.

Mensonge. Mais mieux valait mourir que de l'avouer. C'était vrai que je ne faisais pas vraiment peur avec ma taille assez moyenne, en tout cas comparé à eux, ma musculature trop longiligne, mes yeux trop grand et trop bleu, mais mains taillés non pas pour tenir l'épée mais pour jouer d'un instrument de musique, mais c'était sans doute mon aspect trop juvénile qui m'avait permis de remporter tant de victoire sans être grièvement blessé et de gravir rapidement les échelons.

-Je n'en doute pas, se contenta t-il de répondre.

Mais bien sur.

Après une série de questions que je trouvais terriblement longue, il finit enfin par lâcher un nouveau « parfait », concluant ainsi notre entrevue.

-Je suppose que votre famille n'aura plus rien à craindre désormais, dit-il avec un sourire un peu trop mielleux.

Il se leva, rejeta une bouche rebelle vers son oreille, pris ses armes et se dirigea à pas lent vers la sortie.

-Attendez ! Ne puis-je m'empêcher de crier.

Une fois de plus, il haussa un de ses sourcils.

-Je crois que…enfin, j'aimerais moi aussi vous poser quelques questions.

-J'y répondrais si possible.

Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches et inspirait longuement.

-Qu'allez vous faire de moi ?

Ma question était simple, normale dans une situation somme la mienne.

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

Je me sentis pâlir. Il venait d'arriver, et il me faisait déjà aussi peur que le guérisseur !

-Vous aviez dit que…

-J'y répondrais si possible oui, mais je ne peux le faire maintenant puisque, honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de vous, répondit-il le plus naturellement possible.

Parfait.

-Très bien…suis-je le seul…survivant ? Demandais-je avec appréhension.

-Il semblerait.

Je sentis mon cœur tomber dans mon ventre….seul survivant ? Sur 20 000 hommes ?

-Avez-vous terminé ? demanda t'il après m'avoir laissé digérer ses paroles.

-Non…puis-je connaître votre nom ?

Un sourire…étrange fleuris sur ses lèvres

-Avanov, Général Milo Avanov.

Ouais, Avanov, c'est Milo ! C'est fou ce que je le vois bien dans ce rôle, tueur sanguinaire sur le champ de bataille, homme ironique et mystérieux dans la vie courante ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre et qu'il vous a éclairé un peu plus…

A la prochaine !


End file.
